Dragons Among Us: Episode One: How To Catch A Dragon
by xXTheDevilandTheDragonXx
Summary: Fables AU! Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third is a Fable; one of the last of many ancient ascendants from the land of Berk, the place where Dragon Riders were born. As he and his family head to Fabletown in New York, Hiccup suddenly reconsiders what is supposed to be real…and what is fantasy. Based off The Wolf Among Us! Rated M for language, sexual themes, and violence. UPDATE!
1. Once Upon A Time, In Berk

**Author's note: Hello. You may not know me, but I am The Devil and The Dragon, a new author towards FanFiction. I came up with this idea of this story after playing through The Wolf Among Us a second time. I figured: Dragons are considered fable material, so I thought, why not make a story tailored on the experience of a fantasy type world, with a modern twist.**

**This brings me to this story, Dragons Among Us. This will be divided into three parts, each of these being a separate story for another. We start off at Part One: How To Catch a Dragon. We introduce the main Fables that have taken residence in New York, and, we catch up with some old characters from Fables and The Wolf Among Us. Aside from all this, this story is not canon to the How To Train Your Dragon and The Wolf Among Us series.**

**To have a more thematic and impactful theme when reading, this story will offer a few choices that the protagonists can make. This is tailored to create a more insightful perspective on the character's thought patterns and actions. In the end, the choices you make here…**

**They will mean life or death for the residents in Fabletown.**

**So, sit back, and grab a bite to eat.**

**Welcome to New York…**

* * *

><p>"…<em>And we are back with your top news roundup on KCBM, Lower Side Manhattan, in Wonderful New York City! I'm Steve Harper, with your local forecast, and joining with me today is our lovely, Miss Lori Thomas!"<em>

"_I am very excited to be joining this broadcast today, Steve! It's been a long week, and winter is slowly coming in! Temperatures are expected to reach 0°C, looking in for some snowfall this afternoon and heading on towards the evening. The cold front is coming sooner than we expected, and with Christmas approaching in December, people are sure to be in a frenzy to get all of those Christmas presents before the blizzard hits!"_

"_Indeed they will, Miss Thomas! And, now, we return to your regularly scheduled music program, featuring the new hit single by Alexander Rybat, "Into A Fantasy"! This is your local radio station, 95.3, KCBM!"_

* * *

><p>Stoick G. Haddock sighed as the music blared throughout the cramped mini-van that was slowly cruising its way towards the Woodland Luxury Apartments. Under the snowing sky, snowflakes plummeted down and onto passing cars above, who were busily traveling towards their destinations unknown. The lively streets of New York did not stop for anyone, as they continued on and on, filling the city with the short sirens of police cars and the incessant honking of taxi drivers.<p>

New York City: The Big Apple, as it was referred to, was the home toward the mysterious Fables: ancient legends who have lived since the dawn of time back in the Homelands, a magical place that existed before the Exodus, which drove out the Fables into the real world. Now, the Fables are kept safe through a variety of enchantments; their main line of defense being Glamour, a special type of charm that turns non-human Fables into a cheap Human form, but only at a great cost. Now, the Fables live among the Humans, trying to survive in this harsh environment.

Several days after the Crooked Man Incident, more fables have been coming in from The Farm, a place for the non-Fables who cannot pass for a Human due to lack of funds for a Glamour. However, the Internet Revolution has taken place, as new memes and a zany variety of quixotic cosplays and ideas have warped the boundaries of imagination and reality. The real world, as it begins to shift, is merging with the Fable world, but as long as the Fables can keep their identity hidden, the two worlds can coexist in peace. Thus, due to this "Revolution", new fables are being created and merging with the real world, some Fables awakening from deep slumber or some simply created out of thin air. Either way, the flow of new immigrants into New York has increased, and there comes a time when so much that is given out slowly fades away…

In order to counter-react to this growing "Fable" population boom, several sites have been designated for temporary housing until the Fables can get proper residency. Upper Town New York can no longer support the growing population of Fables, and must be expanded towards other part of the city. However, with more territory to look after, the amount of effort and manpower must be increased in order to provide a low profile and security for the people of Fabletown.

The Bronx: lowlife scum and criminals long gone have taken up their holdings in such squalor. Rumor has it that legendary criminals, such as Jack the Ripper, Mr. Hyde, and Dave E. Jones, run the fable's most violent criminal organizations, renowned for quick "Happily Ever After's", or in Human terms, massacres of certain Fables.

Soho: a quiet little district where a fragile peace is kept by Bigby Wolf, the renowned Sheriff of Fabletown. He relocated out of the Woodlands, due to his promotion by Snow White, who is the new Deputy Mayor of Fabletown, with Ichabod Crane stepping up as the Mayor of Fabletown. Although he likes living the high life, he remembers what it had been like to live in squalor, and is constantly haunted by his past choices he made during the Crooked Man Incident. Soho is the only place where the Fables live constantly in peace, where everyone works together to survive. With each day they cooperate, Fabletown grows stronger.

Lastly, Wall Street: The higher-class Fables take this place, people such as Don Pedro of Messina, Robin of Locksley, and Maleficent, all of these Fables control the highest form of finances around Fabletown. However, gossip and rumors are sprouting like wildfire, and with it, comes a cascade of public slander and villainy. These Fables have mixed themselves in with the Mundies, or the real "Human" world, where they are publicly criticized for their mishaps and every scandal they are a part of. Even worse, the Fables of Wall Street have fallen under criminal threat from The Bronx, through blackmail and various kidnappings. Nevertheless, they are an essential part in Fabletown's success, yet they drive a fine line between the rich and the poor.

* * *

><p><em>This is the story of the People of Berk. Legendary dragon riders back on their island called Berk back when the Old World was still intact, they were forced to evacuate toward the real world due to the Exodus. Now, some Berkians have successfully survived in New York, while others refused to move from The Farm, feeling that the real world was no place for a proud Viking race such as themselves. The Haddock Family, leader of the Berkian People, are the last of the chieftain families to live in New York, where the rest of them live struggling lives. Stoick the Vast, along with his small family, struggles to get his family's life back together again, so that, one day, Berk will be reunited, as a proud an honorable people.<em>

_This is their life. This is their story._

* * *

><p>"Hiccup," Stoick groaned for the umpteenth time, as he stared at the side-view mirror, looking at his oldest son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third, playing that infernal video game contraption with the volume so high. "Can ya please not turn up the bloomin' noise too high? I'm tryin' to check the traffic on this…godsdammed machine…"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hiccup heard his father's words loud and clear…But, his thoughts were lost in this awesome video game…Taking a moment to think it through, he responded…<strong>

**A) This game is amazing!**

**B) Just turn up the volume!**

**C) I'll turn it down…**

**D) ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Choosing Option A:<strong>

"Sorry, Dad!" Hiccup stuck his tongue out as he shifted his portable gaming system to the side, trying to get a better view of the screen. "I'm almost out of the Dragon's Nest; I just caught a Deadly Nadder using only a Terrible Terror! How awesome is that?"

As if his words did not amount to anything more. "Gods sake, Hiccup!" Stoick rolled his eyes as he tried to focus on the speeding cars ahead of him. "I knew buying ya that blasted piece o' junk is gonna rot your brains out! Look at it! Thing's already busted yer hearing as is!"

"Come on, Dad! It's Dragons Vs. Vikings 2: Dragon Wars! Everybody's playing it!"

"Just because everyone thinks it's a good thing to have the same stuff as everyone else, doesn't mean you have to follow their example, son. A true chief follows his own choices, and does what's best for his kingdom…"

"Yeah…" Hiccup thought sadly, as his father began to ramble on again, "Just like what you thought when moving into Soho was a good idea. We're going to get slaughtered, because we're right next door to those criminals from the Bronx!"

* * *

><p><strong>Choosing Option B:<strong>

"Come on, Dad," Hiccup groaned as he tried to ignore his father's incessant orders, "It won't hurt for you to just turn up the volume!"

"I've had enough bleedin' noise as it is in thi' o' this piece of shit junkpile them Mundies call a Car…" Stoick snarled, offended at his son's backlash. "It's just a game, Hiccup! At least you can do is turn down gods dammed volume so I can drive in peace!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Hiccup angrily muttered under his breath, "As if there isn't enough noise in the family…"

"_WHAT was that I HEARD?!"_

"It's just the game, Dad! Calm down!"

* * *

><p><strong>Choosing Option C:<strong>

Sighing heavily, Hiccup complied with his boisterous father's request, turning the volume down towards a tolerable level. He knew he had made the right decision when his father sighed a breath of relief. Thank the Gods he was safe from his Father's Wrath…

"See, son?" Stoick calmly replied as he drove on, the silence slowly calming his nerves down as he traveled in peace. "No need for that blasted contraption to rot your brain with its…madness."

"It's a video game, Dad. Fables and Mundies play it all the time!"

"You think the world is full of games and fun? Son, the real world doesn't have time for such trivialities." Stoick chastised, still confused of his son's lack of proper organization of true duties. "And, when you become Chief, you won't have time to just sit there and rot your eyes out. A chief's duty is to his people, not to his own things."

"Yeah, you act as if I'm ready for the position…" Hiccup thought. "But, you know in reality…I'm not."

* * *

><p><strong>Choosing Option D:<strong>

As if he was blinded by pure entertainment, Stoick was annoyed at Hiccup's lack of a proper response towards his question. It was as if his eyes were permanently glued to the screen of that…worthless pile of rubble.

Stoick turned back to find a car suddenly stop in front of him. He pushed on the brakes hard, and he, along with Hiccup, lurched to the front of the seats, immediately jolting back after the car had stopped. "Bloody hell, the fuckin' mongrel wasn't barely even moving!", Stoick thought.

The older Viking slammed on the horn as loud as he could, jolting Hiccup out of his video game. "Dad!" Hiccup yelped in surprise, as he madly looked around, wondering what the problem was. "What's going on? Why are we stopping?"

"Maybe if you'd actually take five bloomin' seconds off of that infernal contraption, you'd actually pay attention to what's going on!" Stoick rumbled as he continued to honk the horn. When the car refused to move, the Viking pulled down his window, and bellowed at the driver in front of him, who was apparently, busily fixing her makeup. "Hey, Blondie!" Stoick bellowed at the pretentious bitch. "Quit making yerself like a whore and get off of the gods' dammed road!"

"_Fuck you, you fat, drunk, son of a bitch! Go to hell, ya asshole!" _With that, she blazed off, speeding over cars, earning her a few honks.

Stoick sighed as he continued to drive normally, under the snowy Manhattan sky. "Son, yer gotta be payin' attention to stuff like this. And, sometimes, yer gonna have to be makin' pretty hard choices in your life." He sighed, hopefully thinking his son was listening. "A chief's got to be the leader for his people, and he needs to set an example for the others…"

"I know, Dad…" Hiccup tried to think as his mind was already focused on his video game. "I'm trying my best, but, you're not helping…"

* * *

><p>"Son," Stoick began, "I know you're upset that we had to leave the Homelands, especially Berk. I know how much the dragons meant to you, I do. But, here, we have a chance to rebuild! We can live a new life again, one that will be better than what happened in Berk! I promise, Hiccup, we'll get it together, and, it's going to be okay!"<p>

"Then, tell me, Dad…" Hiccup put away his game, and focused his full attention on his father, "Why did we have to leave Mom and Tyr behind? Hmmm, why don't you tell me that, huh?!"

Stoick sighed as his son asked him the same question once again. "Because, son, The Farm can't take all of us to Fabletown in one trip. We…just don't have the money. Whatever treasure we had left form Berk…was taken. By Drogo."

Drogo B. Fist. In Berk, he was a ruthless dragon tamer, forcing even the most innocent of dragons under his control. Now, he controls all of the finances in The Farm, while working closely with powerful figures such as Bluebeard and Crane. Hiccup knew not to mess with Fist directly, or else suffer the wrath of his powerful alpha, which was now Glamoured into a private military force, named Alpha Squadron…

* * *

><p><strong>Hiccup knew Drogo was bad news, but that didn't keep the eldest Haddock from speaking…<strong>

**Option A): "We shouldn't be afraid of him!"**

**Option B): "Why does he do it?"**

**Option C): "Fuck **_**HIM.**_**"**

**Option D): "Get the authorities."**

* * *

><p><strong>Choosing Option A:<strong>

"We shouldn't be afraid of him!" Hiccup yelled, obviously dissatisfied with his father's lack of action. "He's just one man!"

"One man, Hiccup, but he has a lot of power." Stoick replied grimly. "Believe me, I wish I'd tear off that dragon shit-pile of a head he has. But, in the end, he's an asset to some, and I'd have my head cut off for getting in his way…"

"We're Fables, Dad. It's gonna take more than a beheading to take us down."

"Aye, that be true, son. But, all of the Highlander blood has been spent, and nowadays, it's very hard for Vikings to live on their own, surrounded by enemies. We may be fables, Hiccup, but in the end, we're mortal. Just like the Mundies."

"Yep, no different than the rest of them…" Hiccup thought as he stared out of the window, watching the snow falling down from above…

* * *

><p><strong>Choosing Option B:<strong>

"There must be some way he's acting like this." Hiccup pondered, putting a hand on his chin. "Wonder what we did to piss him off?"

"His hatred for us extends towards the creation of the Homelands." Stoick began, recalling that tragic day, "When I took my position as Chieftain of Berk, I made it a vow to protect our city from any threat, no matter how large or how evil it may be. When Drago came, he offered us a choice: Submit, and be protected, or die, and be burned alive in dragon fire. I couldn't accept his ways, and there would be no way in Hel that I would secede to his dastardly plans. After that…it all went downhill. Chieftains gone missing, livestock slaughtered, and our houses burned."

"All because you refused to listen to him?"

"Hiccup, there is no reason to be found in a madman such as Drago. People who kill with no reason cannot be reasoned with."

* * *

><p><strong>Choosing Option C:<strong>

"Well," Hiccup crossed his arms, not impressed with Drogo's threatening stature, "I've got two words for this Drogo fellow. _FUCK HIM."_

The car screeched to a halt when it hit a red light. But, Stoick wasn't paying attention to the lights; only his son's disrespectful comment.

"Mind yer manners, Son!" Stoick bellowed, causing Hiccup to cringe in fear. "Words like those are gonna get ye killed? Are you _tryin' to_ piss him off? Are ya?"

"Well, if he's pissed off, he can come up to my face and say it."

Just as stubborn as his mother, Stoick thought. "Just…" Stoick muttered, convinced he couldn't control his son's behavior, "Mind the language, will ye?"

* * *

><p><strong>Choosing Option D:<strong>

"Why don't we just get the police?" Hiccup retorted, thinking the law was on his side. "They can arrest Drogo and the others."

"Son," Stoick replied, in a sad voice, "Even the police are even corrupted by Drago and the others. Money is a powerful tool that can sway the favor of anyone, given enough. It's a cruel reality, the Mundie World. That's why yer gotta be smart in places like these."

"I'd rather prefer things on Berk…" Hiccup groaned as he slumped back in his chair.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Hiccup felt the vibration of his cellphone. Who could be calling at such a time?<p>

He pulled out his phone, checking the caller. It was his brother, Tyr.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyr, short for Tyrion, or as Hiccup nicknamed "Tyggr", was Hiccup's youngest brother. Tyr was a wrecking ball of pure emotion, not holding back his opinion when something drastic happens. Even so, Tyr loves his older brother, and the two share a special bond together, swearing to keep each other safe. However, Tyr loves to live on the dangerous side, and has been the victim of many fatal accidents. If he wasn't a Fable, he'd be dead by now. Hiccup is generally concerned for Tyr's health, due to an aging lung cancer that hinders Tyr's actions, causing the young brother to smoke medicinal cigarettes filled with marijuana to counteract the cancer's side effects. Fortunately, the cancer seems to be disappearing, but the Fable Doctors determine that it will stay with Tyr until the time of his death.<strong>

**Hiccup brushes away a tear as he notices the contact number. His brother is surely generous to check up on him to see how he's doing in the Big Apple. Looking at the phone, Hiccup plans to…**

**A) Leave the phone.**

**B) Send a text.**

* * *

><p><strong>Choosing Option A:<strong>

Hiccup sighed as he let the phone ring before going to voicemail. "Hey, you've reached Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. I'm away at the moment, so, leave a message!"

"Hey, Hic. Still with that dorky voicemail, I see. It's Tyr, your brother. Well, your only brother to say at the least. I'm just checking up on how you're doing in the Big Apple. I hear it's a big place, and it's easy to get lost. Make sure you keep to the safe side, and, stay alert. You don't know who you'll find in the slums below.

The doctors called in. They had to do a checkup on me. My…condition seems to be getting better; since I won't have to be smoking a lot of those gods' damned things. To Hel with it; seems I'm stuck with this fuckin' disease for all of eternity. You know what my favorite doctor gave me as a diagnosis? Twelve years. Fuckin' hell, might as well find me a wife to open my ketchup bottles for the rest of my days…

Speaking of which, how's Astrid doing? I heard she's doing a show on Broadway called "_Kong: The Eighth Wonder of The World"_. If you like plays and that sort of things, you should probably pay a visit! I mean, you two were close, right? It be a shame to call it quits now; besides, she called me a few nights ago, sayin' she can't wait for you to come! I'd take her on that offer, Hic. She's a keeper, I'll tell you that.

Er…Listen, Hic. I've dragged this on for a while, so, I should go. Before I go…I need to tell you one thing.

Don't…don't do that…_"thing" _you do again. I mean…Fuck, I'm starting to crack up a little, y'know. I-I just…Gods, man. It was pure shit for me, what you did. You…didn't need to do it. Really.

B-Be….s-safe, okay? I love ya, H-Hic. Don't f-forget it."

Hiccup sniffled as he brushed away a few tears. It seems that some scars were just too deep to heal…

"Hmm, Hiccup?" Stoick gently asked. "You okay? Who was that on the phone?"

"Tyr…"

"Aye…Ya miss him, don't ye?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Don't worry about it. It'll be quite alright soon…"

* * *

><p><strong>Choosing Option B:<strong>

_Hiccup: Hey lol im on the road now_

_Tyr: Hiccup! I thought you're used to proper text format on phones?_

_Hiccup: Lmao cant believe you actually think that. Wassup?_

_Tyr: Urgh, survived another trip from the Doc. __. Gave me twelve years until this fuckin' disease is cured._

_Hiccup: 12 years?! That's awesome _

_Tyr: You know he's lying. :/ _

_Hiccup: oh…. _

_Tyr: Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. Besides, we're Fables._

Hiccup smiled through his tears at Tyr's optimistic attitude. Always try to see the good in people, Tyr would always say. And, if there wasn't any shred: beat their fuckin' heads in.

_Hiccup: u and mom doing ok? _

_Tyr: Mom's busy checking the mansions. We found a bunch of stuff in the cellar. Maybe we can pawn it for cash. One or two gold bars…But, it's barely enough._

_Hiccup: Lol, we're rich as it is_

_Tyrion: Used to be, Hic. Used to be._

_Hiccup: when are u guys comin?_

_Tyr: As soon as we finish up here, we'll be good to go. Hey, you find any friends at NY?_

_Hiccup: lol we haven't even moved in!_

_Tyr: Well, make sure to check up on Astrid when you have the chance, okay? She misses you._

_Hiccup: :D OMG I HAVE TOO_

_Tyr: Woah, calm down, big boi…_

_Hiccup: wat? u jealous that I have a girlfriend and u don't?_

_Tyr: I'm appalled how you managed to woo Astrid with texting skills like those._

_Hiccup: least I got sum_

_Tyr: Hehe, don't let Astrid be browsing your phone of all those nekkid pictures of her you make, then fap to._

_Hiccup: fuck u _

_Tyr. Love ya too, brother. ;) _

_Hiccup: haha love u too_

_Tyr: Hic…don't do what you did last time okay?_

Hiccup stopped for a moment. Oh. Right. That time.

_Tyr: Hic, you there?_

The dull blade..

_Tyr: Hic, ANSWER ME._

Slicing along cold, pallid flesh…

_Incoming Call: Tyr Haddock_

Shit!

_Hiccup: omg sorry. took a trip down memory lane…_

_Tyr: Hic. You didn't have to do that. Seriously._

_Hiccup: i dunno k? :/ just drop it, it's noting._

_Tyr: Jeez, man. I care about you. Don't shut me out._

_Hiccup: I know…Just, leave it._

_Tyr: Hey. I gotta go. Text you later?_

_Hiccup: Yeah. K. I'll be fine._

_Tyr: You better be. See ya later! :D_

_Hiccup: Later! _

* * *

><p><strong>Fabletown: An enchanted mystery filled with tricks and mirrors around every corner. The world where imagination becomes reality. Now, after a few long years, the strength and will of every Fable will be tested. Lives will be lost; friendships shattered; rivalries rekindled; beliefs questioned. Underneath this tapestry of deception, lies a woven web of relationships that connect each Fable together. And, one by one…<strong>

**The threads will unravel, and Fable will become Reality.**

**A new chapter unfolds.**

**And, it all begins with "Once Upon A Time…"**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm so excited to begin this story! It's tells the fictional story of The How To Train Your Dragon Cast, as they try to survive in a world filled with Fables and Mundies. Most of the inspiration for this story came from my favorite game, The Wolf Among Us, while carefully combining the stories from other childhood fairy tales!<strong>

**One of the reasons why Fables is a perfect plot setting for the How To Train Your Dragon Universe is because that the fictional modern twists of fairy tale characters can be incorporated into Hiccup, Stoick, Astrid, and the others. However, since the Fable universe contains immense amounts of profanity, violence, and gore, some of the How To Train Your Dragon characters will act out a little OOC for some moments. For example, Hiccup's shyness will be further increased in this story, and we'll see him in some emotional moments in the story.**

**Please review, favorite, and follow this story! This is my first main project for this site, and I want to hear your feedback! Your opinion can help make this story grow! Thank you so much for reading! I promise more chapters in the coming days! Once again, thanks for tuning in to Dragons Among Us: Episode 1: How To Catch A Dragon!**

**-xXTheDevilAndTheDragonXx**


	2. Chains and Bonds

**Author's Note: Hey, all! Thanks for the follows and reviews! They're much appreciated! To kick things off, I'm going to answer your reviews you posted from a while back!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Josephagc: Thanks a lot! Your reviews mean a lot to me, and keep this story going! Keep following, as more content is on your way! <strong>

**wayfm14: I'm so glad you like it! Expect more awesomeness to come your way soon! :D**

**hpnarutardsjedipirate1234: It does seem a nice crossover between the Mortal Instruments and Once Upon A Time, but, it mainly is set during today's events. So, to add a sense of familiarity, I'm incorporating some old ideas along with today's popular topics in order to make this story connected to he reader! Glad you like it! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! Oh, one final note. At the end of this chapter, there will be a short impact on the choice you wanted to read. Just to make the decisions more impactful, and more compelling.<strong>

**NOTE: There are two personalities that characters can often follow in certain choices: Paragon and Renegade. Paragon characters are your typical good guy heroes, always willing to help a friend. Renegades are the badasses, and are willing to make themselves feared to get noticed. **

**Alright, without further ado, let's get on with it! **

**WARNING: Implied rape and obscene use of language. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Sigh no more, ladies, sigh no more…"<em>

"_Men were deceivers ever…"_

"_One foot on sea, and one on shore…"_

"_To one thing constant never…"_

"_Then sigh not so…But let them go…"_

"_And be you blithe and bonny…"_

"_Converting all your sounds of woe…"_

"_Into…"_

"_Hey…"_

"_Nonny…"_

"_Nonny…"_

_-Excerpt from William Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>HOFFERSON! YOU'RE ON IN FIVE!"<strong>_

The huge bellow from the stage manager, Borachio, awoke Astrid A. Hofferson from her deep gaze as she stared at her own reflection in her dressing mirror. Great, Astrid dryly thought to herself as she readied her face with mascara and eyeliner, another fucking day of amusement and horrible acting. Broadway, after suffering from massive financial crises, didn't earn much as it did back in the ages. People now would be more comfortable watching movies made by top star directors and indie film makers. There was no respect for the old performing arts in this era; replaced by the shifting momentum of technology and innovation.

Astrid had always dreamed of becoming an actor; to project her image off onto the big stages and screens. When her family first moved to the Bronx, she almost felt excited, giddy with anticipation towards the short walk to fame. Many young stars have entered The Big Apple, and easily climbed the stairs to success. If there's one thing the Mundies can do, it's make people popular. Astrid dreamed her rise to stardom would be her ticket in becoming successful, despite her parent's rebuttals along with some of her friend's skepticism.

But, there was an ulterior motive in her seeking attention in the show business: Hiccup. He had encouraged her to take part in some of his plays back in Berk, and, frankly, her boyfriend was a prodigy when it came to the stage and directing. It made her feel…alive, when Hiccup was watching her, with those beautiful green eyes of his. Hiccup's gaze upon her body made her feel like a real woman, a beauty to behold in the eyes of both men and women alike, even the children. It was Hiccup's final initiative that caused her to join Broadway, and she'll never forget his final words to her…

"_Astrid," Hiccup stammered as he handed Astrid her coat, "I…I-I just want you to wish you luck there. We'll… We'll be there soon. Okay? Be safe…I don't want to see you get hurt…"_

_Astrid giggled, giving Hiccup a chaste kiss, before sauntering out of the door. "Babe, don't worry. I promise, we're going to be alright…"_

"_Yeah…" Hiccup murmured as she shut the door, "Please…Be safe."_

It has been nine months since Astrid left The Farm for The Bronx. Life hasn't been kind to her and her family…

On top of the outrageous rents the Hofferson's had to pay for their two-bedroom condo, Mr. Finn Hofferson had to work a total number of two jobs in order to keep the rent flowing. Ingrid Hofferson finished her nursing education, and was now busily working overtime in the Bronx Section Hospital, where countless victims who fell towards the criminal spree in The Bronx recuperate, hoping for a chance of survival. Astrid, on the other hand, struggles to pass her high school exams and classes, barely passing above a C- average. This is due to the immense amount of work she is put under by both School and Broadway. If she refuses to show up to the rehearsals, Borachio, her stage manager, deducts a quarter of her salary, and makes her stay overtime to clean the stage and practice her lines. The punishment for school is much worse, as they have a strictly-controlled tardy policy, guaranteeing detention for any form of "misappropriate" conduct that happens in school. Plus, it was filled with gossiping ladies who literally run the school through teasing, bullying, and blackmail, while the jocks are filled with testosterone, hitting on the girls and Astrid, all wanting a relationship or sex.

What a fucking cruel world it is, Astrid thought.

As she was just prepping her final makeup dues, Borachio stomped in, dissatisfied with Astrid's slow process of getting ready. "Astrid, for God sakes, can you at least try to get decent so that you'll be ready soon?" Borachio ordered as he stared at her incredulously.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmph, can't believe he's actually doing this, Astrid angrily thought, as she rose up, putting down her brush to say…<strong>

**Option A) "Don't rush a girl."**

**Option B) "Maybe I'll stay here."**

**Option C) "We're serious now, all of a sudden?"**

**Option D) "Give me a minute."**

* * *

><p><strong>Choosing Option A:<strong>

"It's kinda impolite, Borachio," Astrid said, gazing at the stage manager with an indifferent look, "Rushing a girl isn't what noble men do."

"Yeah, and holding up the show isn't what profitable stage managers like me do, just because of one actor!" Borachio groaned, dissatisfied with the obvious use of feminism to counteract his theory. "Hofferson, we've got a show to run, and Broadway stops for no one! Now, come on! It's already beginning!"

"Jeez, what's up with his duds today?" Astrid thought as she followed Borachio to the stage, surprised the stage manager was acting nervous three weeks before the play starts…

* * *

><p><strong>Choosing Option B:<strong>

"Well, since you didn't ask politely," Astrid retorted, crossing her arms, "Maybe I'll stay here!"

Borachio shrugged, as he wasn't listening. "Fine, another quarter of your pay taken away. But, I know you. You'll do anything to earn a living, am I right?" He smartly replied back, giving a victorious smirk, knowing he was right.

Astrid bit her lip, remembering her family's financial crisis that was happening. Their rent for their condo was due, and she knew they were ten percent away from paying the bill in full. Just one more job…

"Astrid, don't make threats you can't back up." Borachio shot back. "It's embarrassing. Now, get on stage. Everyone's waiting on you to do your part." He then left, without another word.

"Yeah, I'll play my part…" She thought. "With a fuckin' fist up the side of your face…"

* * *

><p><strong>Choosing Option C:<strong>

"Why the sudden urgency, Borachio?" Astrid questioned as she gazed into the mirror, looking at her face to make sure it was ready for acting.

"The boss is coming today, to check on our performance." Borachio said, while perusing through his clipboard. "Apparently, this play's supposed to be our biggest revival yet since _Les Miserables."_

Oh, no. It was her boss again. "And, it all rides on me now."

"Yeah. You're our best actor, Hofferson. The boss wants you on your best acting behavior. We don't have room for screw ups."

"I got it, B. Don't worry."

"Yeah." Borachio turned to leave. "I'll worry when you're not out of there in a minute." He then shut the dressing room door, leaving Astrid to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Choosing Option D:<strong>

"Just…give me a sec." Astrid struggled to fix one pimple that completely ruined her face. It wasn't pretty, and Broadway certainly does not want pimples on their actors. "Stupid pimple…"

"Astrid, I can't have these delays anymore." Borachio groaned, putting a hand to his head. "You know the boss doesn't want you slacking."

"Ok, ok. I'm ready." Astrid brushed herself off, and waited for Borachio to move. The duo exited, heading out to the theater…

* * *

><p>The revival of Broadway came about with the introduction of film musicals, such as Moulin Rouge, Les Miserables, and Sweeny Todd. These musicals have been greatly requested by fans old and new, inspiring new play directors to take to the stage, and dazzle the audience with illusions of fantasy and amazement. This week's Broadway performances pays homage to one of Shakespeare's famous play, Much Ado About Nothing, a romantic comedy featuring a tale of many lovers getting together…<p>

As the actors took to the stage, it became lit with the lights of a thousand bright bulbs, glistening brightly on the platform and the audiences below. In the front seats of the audience, there stood Borachio, wearing his headset on his head, whilst holding the prompt book in his right hand. His assistant, Antonio, was busily configuring the lights, forgetting his cues due to the fact he rarely studied them. Astrid, who played as the proud Beatrice, quietly sat on a prop chair to the left of the stage. She quietly fiddled around with her hair, trying not to break it so that it will stand out amongst the crowd.

"Alright, then!" Borachio boomed as he clapped his hands together, motioning with his head for the actors to get on the stage. "All actors to your places! Get ready for your cues and signals! Quiet on the set! And…" Suddenly, a loud clang came from above, and Borachio whirled around, to find Antonio's feet on top of the lighting board, with Antonio eating a sandwich. Little did Antonio know, he had just broken Borachio's _FIFTH _headset for stage.

Throwing his script in the air, Borachio held his hair in his right hand so tightly, you would almost think that he was going to scalp it. "_ANTONIO, YOU IGNORANT FUCK!" _Borachio screeched, making Antonio fall out of his chair in shock, dropping his sandwich to the floor. _"EVERY. FUCKING. TIME. STOP BREAKING MY FUCKING HEADSETS!"_

"Jesus, sorry, Mr. B! I was just….tryin' to see if I could get a bite to eat, yeah?" Antonio nervously chuckled, as he began preparing his light cues.

"For the last _FUCKING _time…" Borachio darkly muttered as he picked up his fallen script and broken headset. "Don't know why I keep paying you to do this shit…"

"_I heard THAT, Mr. B! I'm sorry, I-"_

"Yeah?" Borachio pointed at Antonio with a threatening finger. "_Then, quit acting like a screw up and get your shit together! We open in five weeks! I'm sick and tired of your fucking attitude fucking things up!"_

Antonio sighed, nodding in approval as he held his forehead in embarrassment. All he wanted was a chance to be noticed; yet, he found himself messing things up for the play. Ever since the boss took him in, it seemed to be straightforward; managing cues and working lights. Yet, Borachio has to make things harder; almost towards the point where it's impossible…

"Alright…" Borachio sat back down, trying not to throw something at Antonio whilst clenching his teeth, "Let's get started! Act Two, Scene One! QUIET ON SET! Actors, go!"

And thus, the play began.

Playing as respectful Lord of Messina, Leonato, Sr. Polonius, walked towards the messenger, Verges, who played as Antonio (Not to be confused with the lighting technician of the same name, mind you.), and asked in a calm voice, "Was Count John not here at supper?"

"I saw him not, my lord!" Antonio replied, whilst jittering his hands in an unruly fashion

"_The guy's hands are a bother…" Borachio muttered, as he wrote down the mistakes in his cue book._

Astrid, remembering Beatrice's lines, stepped up, and replied, "How tartly the gentleman looks! I can never see him but I am heart-burned an hour after!"

"_She's working her lines well…Good thing we have her on set."_

Heather, who played as Hero, Leonato's daughter, walked up to Polonius, and sighed, "He is of a very melancholy disp-"

"_CUT!" _Borachio stood up, looking behind the set where the curtains were hanging. A large green tail was sticking out behind the curtains, and Borachio immediately knew what it was. "Bufkin…" Borachio growled, losing his temper, by the second. "Get out from under there, or I'll drag you back to Oz myself!"

Bufkin, the Winged Monkey immediately heard the threat, flew over towards Borachio. The monkey had a letter in his hand, to which it was addressed to the stage manager. "Terribly sorry, Borachio." Bufkin meekly replied, scratching his head in embarrassment. "I…wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

"Your big, fucking tail was sticking out like a huge horse dick for everyone to say. If you decided to show up during show time, will people like it?"

"Frankly, sir. I don't see your point. It isn't exactly show time, you see-"

Papers flew back into the air, and Borachio screamed in frustration. Every fucking day, he had to deal with screw ups of the smallest kind. Can't he at least get something right? _"FOR GOD'S SAKE!" _Astrid cringed at Borachio's sudden voice, which was filled with pure hate and rage. _"CAN'T YOU FUCKERS JUST MAKE EVERYTHING PERFECT?! IT'S NOT FUCKING HARD TO FOLLOW A SIMPLE COMMAND! SIMPLE. FUCKING. LOGIC."_

* * *

><p><strong>Borachio's behavior was accounted with his experience with Don John's Theatre Company, which was the company Astrid Hofferson now worked for. Borachio was renowned as one of the strictest stage managers in the history of Broadway. From Hamlet towards Othello, he has directed every play that was known to mankind. Only one time he had failed in his entire career, costing him his family, his fortune, his future. Now, as a seasoned veteran, he struggles to keep the theatre business alive, and make his name known once again.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was as if things couldn't get any worse when, Don John, the owner of his theater company, casually walked in from the front entrance, with his bodyguards, Dogberry and Iago, at his side. John's appearance was strikingly horrifying; his sleek black coat was so dark, it was almost as if a blanket of darkness surrounded him. His perfectly trimmed beard and hair was equally matched with his style of fancy clothing; signifying the nobility he had back in the Homeworlds. His gaze was cold, frightening, and it seemed to pierce daggers into you when he stared.<p>

Astrid knew the boss well, as he surprisingly appeared at _every single one _of her rehearsals. And, there was something darker…Something she knew about him, that no one else knew…

* * *

><p><strong>Don John, from the ancient land of Messina back in the Homeworlds, is Don Pedro's younger brother. With Pedro's cheery and welcoming disposition, John was the complete opposite, preferring solitude and confinement to friendship and trust. As an individual, he will use every dirty trick to get the upper hand, and whenever he wants something, he will use all of his power to take it. Don John is the owner of his own theater company, which goes by the same name.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Borachio." Don John curtly replied, noticing the struggle between his stage manager and the winged monkey, "Are things going according to plan?"<p>

Borachio, immediately noticing his boss, stood up and brushed himself off, trying to compose himself in front of the boss. "Don John, sir! I was just-"

He immediately stopped as Don John held a hand up. "Enough. I don't want to hear it. I came to see someone."

"Who, sir?"

Astrid's face froze in horror. "Oh, no…" She thought. "No, not again…_Nonononononono…"_

"Mrs. Hofferson." Those two words hit her face like a shower of icicles. "My office. Five minutes."

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Don John's Office<strong>

**Time: 3:24 PM**

Astrid gulped. Don John was busily organizing what appeared to be a large stack of cash. As he calmly placed it in his lower desk drawer, she noticed an unfamiliar scent. Was that…aftershave? If it was, he must have sprayed so much on himself as if he was trying to ward off an infectious disease. With a scent like that, no woman could resist him; yet, Astrid was the only one that was itching to get away…

This was one of those moments that Astrid Hofferson didn't feel at her strongest.

"There." Don John slapped a wad of cash down on the table. "That's your pay for this month."

Astrid took the wad with shaking hands, busily counting the money. Two thousand dollars, she gasped. That was triple the amount she got when working with Borachio.

"Surprised, Mrs. Hofferson?"

Astrid jumped up in shock, nervously staring at her boss's piercing gaze, which were so focused on her fragile stature. "Um…s-sir?"

"Do not stutter in my office, Mrs. Hofferson. It is impolite, and rude. You seemed to be…troubled."

"I…" Astrid trailed off, not sure whether to feel content now that she had the money needed for her parent's rent for the house, or to feel shocked at John's sudden act of "gratitude".

* * *

><p><strong>Damn it. She had to say something? But, what?<strong>

**Option A) "Thanks…"**

**Option B) "Why so much?"**

**Option C) "What's the catch?"**

**Option D) "…"**

* * *

><p><strong>Option A: <strong>

"Just…Thanks." Astrid murmured, silently surprised that John would do such a thing.

"It is of no consequence this happened. Besides, I always have more." Don John curtly replied, acknowledging his employee's thanks.

It wasn't like John to act so kind and generous. Something was afoot…

* * *

><p><strong>Option B:<strong>

"Why so much?" Astrid questioned, giving a suspicious scowl towards Don John.

John, not accustomed to his employees giving him backlashes, frowned as she stared at him with her arms crossed. "Mrs. Hofferson, isn't it good will for a boss to give his employees their own salary personally?"

"Well, Mr. John. This does seem unaccustomed to you."

"There's always a chance to try new things out, Mrs. Hofferson."

* * *

><p><strong>Option C:<strong>

"What's the catch?" Astrid blurted out. "I know you're up to something, John."

John gave a wry smile, his perfectly white teeth gleaning in the light. "Why…Mrs. Hofferson. That's for you to think."

Astrid bit her lip. This cannot be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Option D:<strong>

Astrid could feel no words formulating in her mouth. This sudden turn of events was…mysterious. Ever since she joined John's company, she had been the victim of exquisite pampering by her own boss. It started out as simple bottles of perfumes and dresses; now, it was lunch dates, private conversations at his manor, then…

It wasn't love that John was giving her. It was something else. Something much darker…

* * *

><p>"Well…" Astrid nervously sighed, straightening her hair, and quickly putting the money in her leather purse. "I appreciate you taking the time to see me, but I know you're busy. I won't waste anymore of your time, sir." She turned to leave, her hand immediately twisting the metal knob of the door.<p>

"One more moment, Mrs. Hofferson."

Astrid's hands shook with fear as she stood still, her breaths getting more and more strained. Don John slowly walked over towards Astrid, his hands slowly touching her hair, caressing such golden locks. Her hands immediately raised up in reflex, casually brushing John's hands away from her braids. "Mr. John…" She asked, trying to keep her composure, "Just what else do you need from me?"

"I haven't given you your bonus yet. A good working girl deserves a reward…after all."

Gods. NO. _NO. __**NO.**_

Astrid whimpered as Don John's face came up close towards her, taking in her scent with tender breaths and careful attention. His hands immediately drew her into a rough embrace with his own body, her form shaking wildly with fear and apprehension as Astrid was once again in John's chains. Every touch, every motion, every sniff…it was inhumane. More feral than true desire…

There was a game…that John loved to play with Astrid. Ever since she signed herself into his company, John was guaranteed her loyalty and "services", and in return, Astrid would do whatever John asked of her. Not conventional orders, to which the other actors and employees thought Astrid did. John was a very manipulative man…and, whatever uses he deems "worthy", she will answer with "kind".

"What an unfamiliar scent…" Don John murmured, "Was it from one of my collections I gave you…?"

"John…I…can't…"

"Mrs. Hofferson." His sharp tone made Astrid look down at the ground. "You will answer my question."

"No, sir. It was my own."

"I thought I made it clear you were to wear the scents I provided you. And, what did you do?" Don John roughly pulled Astrid's chin up to his face, forcing her to stare at his lifeless eyes.

"I…disobeyed?"

"And what do I do with people who refuse to follow my orders?"

Astrid couldn't bring herself to come up with an answer. She painfully knew what would happen next.

"Answer me, Mrs. Hofferson. You will answer my questions or suffer the consequences."

* * *

><p><strong>Option A) "Please…no more."<strong>

**Option B) "You go to hell."**

* * *

><p><strong>Option A:<strong>

"Please…" Astrid sobbed, looking up at John with tears brimming in her eyes. "I don't want this…No more…plea-"

_SLAP._

Astrid groaned as she held her left cheek in pain, as Don John stared at her with clenched teeth, his brow furrowed down in anger. Roughly taking her by the arms, he shoved her into one of the sofas, her body falling lifelessly onto the cushions. Astrid could hear the ragged breathing of her own boss, as she felt the sudden coppery taste of blood flow down her lips. His nails were able to dig a cut in her cheek, and the hand John slapped her with was shaking in tension.

"_Ungrateful BITCH!" _John snarled as he slammed his fist on his desk, causing Astrid to cower in fear as he approached her with a pointed finger. _"I give you gratitude, wealth, and generosity, and this is how you repay me? You dare refuse all this I give LOVE I give YOU?"_

"It's not love, John!" Astrid wailed, standing up, throwing her bag down onto the couch. "I didn't want all these gifts you gave me! Yet, here you come in, barging into my privacy and ruining everything good that there is in my life!"

"Do not speak to me of ruination and toil, Hofferson." John retorted. "A pathetic little slut like yourself cannot fathom the pains I had to go through in order to get here."

"Please…I want to go home, John…" Astrid quickly picked up her bag as she moved to the door.

As she put her hand on the knob, John's fist slammed on the door, signifying she could not leave yet.

"_Oh, no…No, not yet, you traitorous gigolo." _Don John spat as Astrid stood at the back at the door, nervously shaking as his body stood in front of her own. _"Here you are, with your "pure self" thinking that you have done well to please your boss… Well, Mrs. Hofferson. I am not pleased. You have made me behave in a way that is most unnecessary in the face of noble folk, such as myself. I cannot let scum such as yourself dirty my work. So, no. You cannot leave yet, Mrs. Hofferson. Not until you get your punishment."_

* * *

><p><strong>Option B:<strong>

No. No more. Astrid's hands immediately backslapped Don John's face, causing John to stumble back, growling in pain. "Fuck you!" Astrid snarled, clenching her fist so tightly, "You go to hell, asshole! You hear me?"

Wrong choice of words. Very poor choice of words.

Lunging at her with an inhuman scream, Don John threw down Astrid to the ground, and began to hit her violently, his feet kicking her in the ribs with such force, it could shatter glass at the slightest touch. Astrid screamed as she was assaulted by her boss; every blow shattering her body. It was hatred; pure hatred. She had violated John's own power, and for that she will suffer the painful consequences.

"Now," Don John sneered as he stared at Astrid's broken body, "That wasn't very nice, Mrs. Hofferson. I think it's time you deserved proper punishment."

As Astrid tried to get up, she suddenly felt the painful _whack _of a leather strap come across her back. She moaned as she fell to the ground, writhing in pain, as Don John furiously hit her with his leather belt, each strike getting harder as it slapped across her flesh.

"_How." Don John screamed between hits, "Does. It. FEEL. NOW? BITCH! I. OWN. YOU. YOU. ARE. MY. PROPERTY!"_

"_STOP!" _Astrid wailed, cowering before John as she held her hands up in defense, having enough the abuse. "_PLEASE! NO MORE! PLEASE!"_

John slammed her body against the door, her skin shivering in fear. _"No more?" He whispered dangerously, his ragged breathing getting more vicious and intense by the minute. "YOU don't tell ME when to STOP. I call the SHOTS. You're MY BITCH. I OWN YOU. Just like I own every fucking employee in this piece of shit hellhole. AND, YOU. WILL. OBEY._

* * *

><p>Astrid felt Don John's lips crash on her own, his hands moving all over her body and soiling whatever dignity she still let out a muffled cry as Don John's body smashed against her with ruinous intention. Astrid could hear the familiar unzip of his pants, as he struggled to take off her clothes, hands shaking furiously with anger.<p>

"Lock the door, Astrid." John whispered as he slid a key into her hand. Her muffled sobs were only silenced by his rough kisses to her neck. Gods, when will it end? This never-ending nightmare filled with terror and sadism…it was a prison she refused to get out of. No matter how she moved, or where she went, he was always there, watching and controlling her every step.

_She couldn't get out. She couldn't get out._

_A deadly whisper echoed within her ear._

"_Lock the door, baby. I'm not done with you yet…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Luxury Woodland Apartments, Soho District<strong>

**Place: Third Floor, Rooms 209 to 210**

"_Look the door, Hiccup. We have to unpack…"_

**Hiccup's ride towards his apartment wasn't exactly a smooth trip. To be honest, he felt more different than he left from Berk; growing into a mature adult. Yet, everywhere he went, people saw him differently; not as Hiccup the Useless, but just, Hiccup. As a regular normal person living his life in New York City. It was a fresh start for the young Dragon Rider, and his choices now would affect how people saw him…**

* * *

><p><strong>If Hiccup was a Paragon….<strong>

Hiccup grunted as he carried the last of the luggage into his apartment. His hands were filled with bags and satchels that seemed to weigh almost two tons of heavy cargo; mostly containing essential items needed for living life comfortably in their new home. Stoick turned around to find Hiccup busily organizing the bags in careful order, making sure everything was in place. He gave a warm smile at his son, satisfied with his work and help with moving in; feeling confident that his son was ready to be Chief someday.

Back on Berk, Hiccup was a cheerful, young Dragon Rider, always taking the time to listen towards other people's problems and offering suggestions towards anyone who needed them. As a caring, understanding friend, he sought to find a diplomatic solution towards even the most complex of problems; and, he would do anything in his power to avoid conflict. His friends know him as a gentle soul, preferring to make more allies rather than enemies. Once befriended, you can always trust him to count on him to stand by your side, even if when situations are rough.

Of course, however, Hiccup was a gullible individual, and is easy to trust when approached with acts of kindness and friendship. He takes betrayal and losses very emotionally, and is prone towards sudden acts of depression and sadness when a terrible even has occurred. Seeking comfort and company in the service of his friends, Hiccup is a vulnerable individual when faced alone, and it is easy to persuade him to do certain things under the guise of camaraderie.

* * *

><p><strong>If Hiccup was a Renegade…<strong>

Instead of shutting the door quietly, Hiccup slammed the door as he strode in, only carrying his small satchel, whilst his father carried all of the bags. Dropping his bag messily to the floor, he began to explore the rooms ahead of his father, who grumbled as Hiccup passed him without even a single look. Not only was the boy stubborn, the gods had cursed his son with laziness. Odin forbid he would have to lay a hand on Hiccup in order to properly discipline him, Stoick thought angrily.

Hiccup was the Outcast of Berk, always going away from his chiefly duties to exploration and dragon riding every single day of the year. It was tiring for Stoick to constantly remind him of his chores and teachings; which results in a heated argument, ending with an abrupt slam of the door and out towards the wilderness. Stubborn, hard-headed, arrogant, and boastful. These were the things his son was good at.

Rarely, Stoick tried to see the good in his son. Hiccup was never one to like taking orders, especially from people he didn't like. If anyone tried to cross him, he would make it his duty to ruin them. Underneath that sadistic exterior, however, lay a depressed, emotional individual wracked by years of depression, self-loathing, and anger. The boy thought no one could understand him, and yet, he was forced to play the roles people tell him to. As an obedient child, he grudgingly follows, but only until he has his chance to break free from his bonds.

* * *

><p>As Hiccup surveyed the apartment, he wasn't dismayed at the current state it was in. Consisting of two apartments that crossed over two each other, this roomy condo wasn't as lavishly decorated as described in the brochure. Lime green wallpaper gave the rooms an awkward feeling, and the carpet was soft enough when feet touched it, yet rough when you decided to lie down. Aside from the necessities, the rooms were bare, no couches, no beds, no televisions, nothing. The kitchen, bathroom, and washrooms all had their respective equipment, but, Hiccup's new home was essentially: basic. This was the definition of starting anew.<p>

"Erm…" Stoick walked over towards Hiccup, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I know it isn't much…But…"

"Wha- No, Dad! It's…" Hiccup was at a loss for words. Yeah, it wasn't much. But, surely, they could make something out of this, right?

"Yeah, I know. We're going to have to make a couple of changes around here. Why don't ye unpack in one of the rooms you can find while I'll head downstairs to see if I can't get some bed frames in here…"

With that, Stoick was out the door. And, Hiccup stood in his locked apartment. Alone.

It wasn't until a few minutes after Stoick left Hiccup's phone started ringing. Hiccup quickly took his phone out of his pocket, and stared at the contact name.

Astrid Hofferson.

His face lit up with glee as he immediately answered. _"Astrid!" _He cheerfully blared through the phone. "Milady, I've missed ya! How's it-"

"Hiccup…." Astrid's small voice cracked through the phone. Hiccup stopped, his brow suddenly beginning to sweat. She didn't sound all…Astrid-like. What was going on with her?

"H-Hey, Astrid, are you okay?"

"_Hiccup…C-Can I…come over and talk?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time, on Dragons Among Us…<strong>_

"_**Show's in a few days, and you're still screwing up? Come on, GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!"**_

"_**I need you to deliver a message to the Sheriff. Tell him…Stoick the Vast requests your aid."**_

"_**I'm fine….really, Hiccup. It's quite alright."**_

"_**Don't gimme that lie, kid. I've seen enough pouty faces to know something is going on."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: It's pretty hard to create some chapters for certain moments! But, I gotta say, it is pretty fun! Poor Astrid, under scrutiny from her own boss…Don't worry! Hiccup will swoop in and save the day with his awesome friends!<strong>

**How did you like this chapter? Review, follow, and favorite! Also, don't forget to PM me for any questions!**

**See ya in the next chapter!**

**-xXTheDevilAndTheDragonXx**


	3. People Walkin', People Talkin'

**Author's Note: Hey, happy days, and happy times! I can see this story is garnering a bit of popularity! Thanks for all your heartfelt support! Also, I will certainly take any ideas that you may offer that you post in a PM or a Review!**

**Speaking of which, I have a review to answer back to! Here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hapciuovici: I like your suggestion of marking which choices are good and which ones are bad! I was planning on marking some choices, but, during important decisions, some choices would have to be determined by the player on whether it would be good or bad to them. It's hard to take in account all of the possible events that could happen, but, I see your point!<strong>

**Also, these choices that the characters make will have a different impact on the events in the story. For instance, if Astrid is beaten up and she asks Hiccup for help, Hiccup will blindly charge into John's office, where Don John might be waiting for him. Or, Astrid could lie and say everything is alright, with Hiccup maybe taking a slow, steady approach towards Astrid. There's lots of possibilities!**

**Don't worry, though! All of these possibilities will lead up towards important events in the story that will be viewed differently by other characters, due to their choices! Thanks for your suggestion, and, support!**

* * *

><p><strong>Without further ado, let's get on with the story!<strong>

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Wolf Among Us or How To Train Your Dragon. I only own this story. All characters, places, and etc. belong to their respected owners. All rights reserved._

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Luxury Woodland Apartments, Soho District<strong>

**Place: Haddock Apartment, Room 209 to Room 210**

* * *

><p>"…<em>And, last time you were on our show, Mr. Pedro, you said your new invention would help manage people's taxes more effectively?"<em>

"_That is quite true. My new software is faster than any other tax return company, such as H&R Block. To be honest, their quality of business is pretty low, when it comes to personally serving their customers."_

"_I see, Mr. Pedro. To you, what do you value above anything else when it comes to your customers?"_

"_Quality, my good man. Quality."_

**Don Pedro, brother towards Don John, is a former financial broker at Wall Street. Taking upon himself to create a better economic opportunity for the common people of New York, he created "Econ-On-The-Go", a revolutionary economy algorithm that simplifies the complex systems of financial brokerage into a user-friendly interface that a simple person can use. About half of the population of New York has purchased Pedro's financial algorithm, making the former broker an instant billionaire. However, whispers indicate Pedro has illegally stolen classified technical data regarding Wall Street system security, and Pedro himself is a popular subject under company scrutiny.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup sighed as he shut off the television, then slumped back into his couch. It had been a day since his stay in New York, and, things weren't as exciting as he saw it would be. School and college wasn't going to be important; Stoick had a private tutor scheduled to come every two weeks. After that, Hiccup only had to worry about keeping himself alive, and trying to find some entertainment in this strange new place. This wasn't at all like Berk, there were more people and places to travel, sights to see, and a lot of new people to meet.<p>

Sadly, Toothless wasn't there. The high cost of Glamouring a Dragon was too high, and Toothless was forced to stay back at The Farm until the one of the Witches was able to produce a low-cost brew that was affordable to the Haddocks. Not all of the Dragons of Berk have been Glamoured; sadly, some Dragon Riders had to euthanize some Dragons in order to leave for Fabletown. It was a saddening suggestion made by Vali Jorgenson, who had to put down Snotlout's Dragon, Hookfang. This decision made Snotlout furious, and he left for Fabletown, condemning his father to the Goddess Hel herself. Vali now resides in Soho, still trying to find his son, who he so desperately wanted to see ever since their argument.

Hiccup took out his smartphone, a device given to him by an old hermit at The Farm, and browsed through his applications. It was an interesting piece of hardware, and Hiccup thought it was one of the inventions that he actually liked that were created by the Mundies. Of course, he needn't had to deal with all of those phone companies and contracts. All Fables who possessed a Mundie Device or Object have a special enchantment that makes the object unnoticeable or disinteresting, losing the attention of Mundies. It was a useful spell, and made it easier for Fables to travel anonymous.

As Hiccup browsed through his contacts, he saw that Astrid hadn't called in a few hours. She said that she was going to head over to his apartment for a quick while. Stoick wasn't at home, as he was busily heading towards his new job at Wall Street, working for Don Pedro. Hiccup decided to give Astrid a call, as he was worried about her wellbeing. Her attitude wasn't at all similar towards when Astrid left for New York…

He suspected something…but, what?

He quickly dialed Astrid's number from the contacts, and heard the incessant tone of the phone. After a few seconds, Hiccup heard his girlfriend's voice. "H-Hello?" Astrid meekly replied, still trying to get used to the ringing sound of her phone.

"Astrid! Hey, it's Hiccup! I was just wondering if you're still up for chatting! I know I haven't given my address or anything, but-"

Suddenly, Hiccup heard a knock on the door. Speak of The Gods, did she get here that quickly?

"Don't worry, Hic. I'm at your door. The… manager downstairs helped me out."

"Um…Wow. Ok, I'll be right there." Hiccup quickly put his phone back in his pocket, and rushed to the door. As he opened it, there stood Astrid, in a blue blouse, wearing short white stockings with black high heels. Her face was lightly blushed with a bit of makeup, and Hiccup noticed that her hair was longer, and more beautiful, than before. Golden locks flowed deeply down from her head.

"Hello, Hiccup." Astrid looked up at her boyfriend, and gave a loving smile. She had waited for this moment for a long time. And, finally, it was here.

"Astrid!" Hiccup drew her in a tight grip, and held her beautiful body close. Oh, Gods, how he missed his tantalizing goddess, who was now finally in his arms. It was more than a joy to hold her close; it felt like heaven when he touched her. Pulling her back, and giving a goofy smile, he stared at her beautiful face, and cried, "Gods, I've waited so long for this moment. I-"

Suddenly, his eyes caught the attention of something on Astrid's face. His brow arched in suspicion as he stared closely. This wasn't…

_No. It couldn't be._

"**Oh, shit…" Astrid cursed herself, as Hiccup stared at her face. He found out about it. But…how would he respond? How would he take in all of this?**

* * *

><p><strong>If Astrid did not fight back against John:<strong>

Hiccup noticed a strange cut on Astrid's left cheek. It wasn't bleeding anymore, yet a messy scab smeared her cheek with blood.

Blood. On his ASTRID?

"Astrid…" Hiccup quietly whispered, trying to contain his rage… "What happened to your cheek?"

Shit.

Astrid nervously chuckled, as she held her cheek, hoping that Hiccup would forget it. "Oh…This? Eh…It's nothing really! I just…cut myself on a tree branch that's all!"

Gods, why did she say that? Hiccup's brow furrowed down deeper in anger, as he carefully scanned her face. It was a little red, almost resembling she had a rash.

"Right. Tree branches can reach down towards your height." Hiccup blandly replied, unsatisfied at Astrid's attempt to distract him.

"Well, you know New York, right? Heh…they got trees as-"

"Astrid, don't lie to me." Hiccup's hands held her shoulders so tightly. "Who's doing this to you? WHO?"

"Hiccup, I'm-"

"Gods dammit, I knew something was up! I swear, I told you, you should have waited until you left with us to New York! And, now, someone's hitting you?!"

"I'm fine, really, Hiccup…It's quite alright…"

"No, it's not alright. Because, my girlfriends being assaulted by other men who-"

He felt a sharp punch hit the side of his abdomen, as his hands immediately went to the impact to counter the after pain. "Honestly, Hiccup! I just cut myself on a tree branch!" Astrid sighed, irritated at her boyfriend's incessant naggings. By Freyja, he really was a worry-wart, even jitterier when her Dragon, Stormfly, is in heat. "Can you calm down? I told you, I'm fine! It's not a big deal!"

Hiccup frowned, as he crossed his arms. "Explain."

"Well…I was busy walking. And, then, suddenly, I was passing through Central Park to get to the apartment more quickly. Suddenly, when I was rushing, I passed an oak tree with untrimmed branches, then, a branch caught my cheek!"

"Right." Hiccup scowled, trying to find the logic in Astrid's evidence. "Like you can run from your job to here in high heels so easily."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Come on, Hiccup, I didn't run all the way over here. I caught my breath when I got close to your apartment."

"But, seriously? Tree branch?"

"Yes, seriously. A tree branch. The gardeners at Central Park…they do a piss poor job keeping those trees trimmed."

Well, it was decent enough. For now. Hiccup decided to believe Astrid, as she was, "truthful" to her story. And, besides, it was bad karma to start off a reunion with a unlucky beginning. It would be best to ask her how she was doing, and catch up on current events. After all, this was his girlfriend. He had missed her as a parched wanderer striding through the desert, in need of water.

And, there was Astrid, her beautiful form, bathing in a sparkling oasis, ready for Hiccup to drink his fill of "Godly Water"…

* * *

><p><strong>If Astrid did fight back against John:<strong>

Her face was filled with cuts: small scabs were forming on both of her cheeks. One of her eyes looked slightly bruised, and her lip was bleeding, dried blood on her chin. One look told Hiccup what was happening: somebody's abusing Astrid. His mouth slowly curved into a dark scowl, as his hands gently went over Astrid's wounds. Bottled rage that was pent inside Hiccup began to burst out now…

"H-Hiccup?" Astrid squeaked, as Hiccup began a low growl, his right hand clenching into a fist, as he looked over the last of Astrid's wounds.

"_Stay there!" _Hiccup barked, as he rushed towards the bathroom, trying to find a damp cloth and bandages. Astrid was shaking as she barely could keep herself together.

Hiccup quickly returned, carrying a hot, damp washcloth in one hand, and a bandage in the other. Astrid moved to speak, but, Hiccup angrily retorted, "I don't want to hear it."

"But, Hiccup-"

"_No! I said I don't want to hear it! Who did this to you? WHO?"_

"I was just-"

Hiccup rushed her towards his couch, and the two quickly sat down. Astrid was shaking with fear; Hiccup was shaking with anger. Oh, Freyja, how Astrid wished Hiccup would just smile and be done with it. But, then, Hiccup did have a passion for protecting the ones he loved, regardless of what was happening.

As Hiccup gently brushed away the dried blood on Astrid's face, he silently whispered, "Does your parents know about this? I mean…_Just, just look at yourself! You let people do this to you?"_

Astrid held up her hands, trying to push away the washcloth from Hiccup, but to no avail. When he still continued to clean her face, she roughly pushed Hiccup away, shouting, "_STOP! Hiccup! I swear to the Gods, I'm FINE!"_

"No, you're not!" Hiccup snarled, angered the fact that people would hurt his beloved so easily. "I'm not dropping it, Astrid! Whoever's doing this to you, I'm going to bash their _fucking _heads in!"

"I tripped on my heels going down the stairs, and I got bruised! _Okay? _Jeez…"

"_Yeah, and can a fall give your eye a bruise? I don't think so, Astrid-"_

Frustrated at his stubbornness, she gave Hiccup a hard punch to the shoulder, causing Hiccup to yelp in pain. "H-Hey!" Hiccup yelled, "What the heck was _that _for?!"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, _can you please just drop it?!" _Astrid grunted through clenched teeth. _"I. TRIPPED. Okay!?"_

Hiccup was still frowning, as he picked up the washcloth. _"Whatever." _He conceded, finding Astrid hard to see through. "I'm still cleaning this up. It looks like shit."

Astrid pouted, as Hiccup gently finished up cleaning her wounds. At least he didn't find out about…that incident. "You are so stubborn, Hiccup."

"Hey, we're Vikings. Even if we're in the real world, we still got that stubbornness with us."

"Something your father's full of?"

Hiccup gave a cheeky grin, causing Astrid to smirk a little. "Oh, you have no idea, Milady."

* * *

><p>"I…Um…Hiccup. Thanks…" Astrid quietly replied as she sat next to Hiccup, who was busily placing bandages over the cuts on her face. Truth be told, she needed to tell him about her problem now. But, with her Broadway show a few days away, and Don John's reputation at stake…<p>

It wouldn't be nice to see Hiccup murdered in an alleyway by John's henchman.

Hiccup lovingly drew her close to his chest, to which Astrid buried her face into his shoulder. "It's alright. I'm just…A lot has happened since we left Berk." Hiccup uttered, still reminiscing about the past.

Astrid sniffled, gazing at Hiccup's beautiful green eyes that she often cherished in her dreams. "It's just…" She stammered, trying to form a cohesive sentence. "We've been away from each other for…six months. And, here you are." She quietly sobbed into his chest, holding him tightly. "I've missed you so much, _Hiccup…"_

Hiccup couldn't hold back a tear, as he held Astrid gently, his hands slowly enveloping her soft body in a tight embrace. _"Me too, Astrid…Me too." _

Astrid, quickly standing up, nervously laughed, as she brushed off the remaining tears. "Sorry about…All of this." Astrid apologized, "_Fuck…_Just feel a little homesick. And…lovesick."

"Why, Milady…" Hiccup nuzzled her neck playfully, earning a few giggles from Astrid, "No need to be lovesick! I'm here now!"

"Yes, yes you are." Astrid held Hiccup's hand gently. "There's so much stuff I need to tell you!"

"Oh? Do tell!"

"Fabletown is _AMAZING! _I don't know how the Fables do it, but, they just blend into the real world like they're Mundies! I dunno, but, there was this one place that was an elementary school, right?"

"Right."

"And, then, I went in, I saw a bunch of children. But, Hiccup? Guess what! The teacher there...was a troll."

Hiccup's eyes widened in shock and fear. "Um…a troll? Was it…big and smelly?"

"Oh, Thor, no! I mean, she did have Glamour, but, you could barely tell she was one when you looked at her! I met her while I was walking to my first day on Broadway. She and I became very close friends!"

"Did you get her name?"

"Her name's Holly. She also runs the bar down in The Bronx. It's called the Trip Trap."

"Ah, so, she also is a bartender."

"It's not _that_ bad! I mean, the customers are nice…and, the drinks are good too."

"Wait, wait, wait…" Hiccup scratched his brow. "You drink now?"

"Well…no."

"Astrid…"

"I'm serious! Don't worry, I just heard. I'm not going to get drunk on my first year here, Hiccup!"

Hiccup chuckled, giving her a light peck on the lips. "Good." He winked, "So, you and me will be the first ones in Berk to get drunk in New York City."

Astrid giggled, "Can't wait."

"So, how's your acting career at Broadway doing?"

She sighed dreamily, coming close towards Hiccup's ear. "_It's amazing." _She whispered lovingly into his ear, earning a soft moan from Hiccup. "That feeling that you told me…being on stage…It's like I'm my own world. All I can see is me…and the audience, cheering me on, throwing bouquets and roses…You were right, Hiccup. I can be a star…"

"And, that, Milady, is why you should listen to me." Hiccup smiled, holding Astrid's face in her gentle hands. "I knew that the acting business was right for you."

Suddenly, Astrid's phone went off, giving an incessant ringing tone that signaled someone was calling her. As she picked up the phone, she looked at the contact name. Borachio. What could he possibly be calling her for?

Hiccup leaned over to check to see who was calling her. "Who's that…?" He asked in a low voice. "Is it the guy that's beating on you?

"Hiccup, it's my stage manager at Broadway. Don't worry." Astrid rolled her eyes as she picked up the phone. "Hello?

"_Astrid!" Borachio boomed out of the telephone. "Did the boss let you leave for work early?"_

"Um, yeah, Mr. B. He did. Don't worry, I didn't skip out…" Her lip slightly quivered, still remembering that awful event…

"_Ah, alright! I see. Well, it's Friday, so, no rehearsals for you for the next three days! Take the rest of the day off, you earned it!"_

"Mr. B…. Thanks."

"_Don't mention it, Astrid. I just hope that Antonio does his part. Little prick's-"A loud crash could be heard through the speaker, along with shards of glass breaking. A faint "Sorry, Mr. B.!" could be heard in the background noise of the call."_

"_GOD-FUCKING-DAMMIT, ANTONIO!" Borachio hollered, "Show's in a few days, and you're still screwing up? Come on, GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!"_

"Um…Borachio? Are you okay?"

"_Sorry, Astrid. Gotta go pound some sense into this fuck-up. See you Tuesday." Click._

"Well?" Hiccup asked, busily massaging her shoulders. "What did he say?"

"He said…" Astrid poked Hiccup's belly, and Hiccup gave a loud giggle. "I have you…for the next three days. I'm not going to work until Tuesday!"

"Really! That's awesome!"

"But…" Astrid sighed, quickly getting up and straightening herself out. "I have to go back home, and talk with my parents. Plus, I gotta drop off my pay at the bank."

Hiccup quickly stood up, placing a hand on Astrid's shoulder. "Hey, I'll go with you. Besides, I need some time to get some fresh air outside."

Astrid smiled, and gave Hiccup a tight embrace. "Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you." She murmured.

"Me neither, milady. I wouldn't know too."

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Luxury Woodland Apartments, Lobby Floor<strong>

"…and, then, Snotlout was on the floor, more drunk than a Monstrous Nightmare!"

"Oh, man, that was hilarious! Hiccup, did you really put sedative in his drink?"

"Well…"

The elevator door open as Hiccup and Astrid were busily giggling as they walked out of the elevator. As Hiccup browsed around the room, he noticed a bunch of unfamiliar things. One, the lobby room was full of Fables. Dwarves, Trolls, and a variety of Glamoured Animals and Creatures busily conversing in the lobby. These must be the new immigrants that came from The Farm; they were a rowdy bunch. Talkative, lively, and mostly noisy, Hiccup would have to put up with these guys during his new life in New York.

Especially this Fable.

"Hey. You. Kid with the brown hair."

Hiccup turned around to find whatever the source of the sound was. No one was behind him. Was he going crazy, was it something else? "Down here, ya dolt." Hiccup stared down to find a pig, smoking a cigarette. A pig smoking tobacco, Hiccup thought. As if his day couldn't get any weirder.

"You Hiccup Haddock?" The pig grunted, taking a long drag out of his cigarette.

"Um…"

Astrid stared down at the pig, and gave a quick wave, smiling at the plump hog. "Oh, Hiccup!" She cried with an eager tone, "I forgot to mention! This is the lobby manager! His name is Colin!"

"My lobby manager…is a pig?"

Colin snorted, blowing his cigarette to the ground, "Yeah, that's me. One of the original Three Little Pigs, if ya want specifics. Lemme guess…you've never seen a pig running an apartment building before, have ya?"

"Well…no. Not really."

Colin chuckled, walking closer to the two. "Well, technically, Fabletown owns most of the establishment; I just take care of it makin' sure Mundies or screw-ups don't fuck up the place."

Hiccup crossed his arms. "What happens if…they don't wanna get out?"

"Oh, I just call Bigby."

"Bigby? Bigby who?"

Colin's eyes went wide with amazement, and even Astrid's brow raised upward in confusion. Hiccup nervously chuckled, maybe thinking the two were trying to play a prank on him. Seriously, he hadn't known the name Bigby. Was he someone…dangerous?

"Um, Hiccup. Bigby is-"

"Don't worry about it, Astrid. I got this." Colin snorted before climbing up towards his desk, and slumping back in his chair. "Kid, Bigby's the Sheriff in Fabletown. Bigby Wolf is a.k.a: The Big Bad Wolf."

Oh, that explains it. Bigby. Big B. B.B Wolf. Big Bad Wolf. Completely fits the description. "Ah. I see. Do things work most of the time?

"Hmm, depends on what mood Bigby is, you see. But, I gotta hand it to him. Things wouldn't be peaceful if it weren't for him. Even if he has to smash a few cars to solve the problem."

Astrid gently rubbed Hiccup's shoulder, which was tense from nervousness. "He's a nice guy, Hic. Don't worry, he's not as bad as everyone says he is."

"Those are true words there, Mrs. Hofferson."

"So…" Hiccup questioned, "What do you want me for?"

"Hm? Oh, right!' Colin quickly got back down, and strode towards Hiccup. "Your dad, right, big, burly guy, wears a long bush that he calls a beard? Said he wanted you to do something. He said, _"I need you to deliver a message to the Sheriff. Tell him…Stoick the Vast requests your aid."_

Great. More work from his father. Can't he enjoy a day in peace?

Astrid smiled, as she pecked Hiccup's cheek. "Go on. I'll take a cab. I'll be fine…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hiccup was faced with a choice. He knows he can't perform both tasks at the same time. But, he was placing two things down on the line here. His love and his duties couldn't be done in one sitting.<strong>

**So, he was force to choose.**

* * *

><p><strong>If he chose to go with Astrid, he would ensure her safety back home. After all, he did love her dearly, and due to the wounds that were on her face, he wanted to make sure that she was safe and sound. But, this would mean having to delay the message he was supposed to send to the Sherriff. Yet, it was just a simple few words, right? He could have Colin go up and send it. However, something inside him was screaming that it was important…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>If he chose to deliver the message, it would mean leaving Astrid to go back home without any escort. ALONE. Hiccup dreaded the idea of leaving Astrid behind again, and just when he had just reunited with her. But, as his father said, a chief's duties go towards his people, not just one person. He didn't want to let his father down, yet at the same time, he didn't want Astrid to get hurt….<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>But, choices were tough. Hiccup had to make one, here and now…<strong>

**Option A) Go deliver the message to the Sherriff, Bigby Wolf.**

**Option B) Escort Astrid back to her home.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time, on the two-part chapter of Dragons Among Us…<strong>_

"_**Name's Bigby. Colin told me you moved in."**_

"_**She's been acting differently since she got that new-fangled job at Broadway. Frankly, the Gods haven't been merciful to us ever since we left Berk…"**_

"_**Hmph. A Haddock. Haven't heard much of you. Can't say I pay attention to Viking Lore…"**_

"_**Sometimes, Mr. Stoick, we just have to make do on what we have. That's the way things go around here."**_

"_**All I'm asking ya, kid, is that you watch your back…"**_

"_**Let me go! Hiccup! HICCUP!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wow, another chapter done! Thanks for tuning in to this installment of my story! I would like to clarify some aspects of the story before I continue.<strong>

**This alternate universe mixes the modern and fairy tale aspects of the world, and some inhabitants sometimes come from fictional stories. For example, Bigby Wolf and Colin the Pig are the alternate universe counterparts of the fairy tale The Three Little Pigs, with more rough, mature personalities that give them distinct characters. Don John, Borachio, and Don Pedro come from Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing, sharing the rivalry they had in the play and in this story. Mostly, literature works by famous people along with the cast of How To Train Your Dragon impact the story's fantasy aspects of Dragons Among Us.**

**Another thing I will talk about is the choices listed in the story. When reading through books, I always wondered how things would happen if something more tragic happened to the protagonist or the antagonist. Would different events in the story impact the ending of the book, and thus, offer a new story or plotline to follow? This is one of the things I am experimenting with this story, to provide a more broad perspective of the plot and the main characters, but, to also make the reader's choices have more impact to the story.**

**There is, of course, the complex and confusing sub-plots that will be noticed in the story, making the main plot to confusing and baffling in the end. Although most of the choices will spurn off towards different paths during the story, in the end, each choice you will take will have a different ending, yet of similar quality to the paths you have chosen. So, that way, each choice you take will mostly be different to others, yet will still be connected towards the main ending.**

**As you may have noticed, it takes me two or three days to crank out these chapters. Terribly sorry if you want faster chapters, but, I try to put my best work into each of these parts. Next chapter, it will be divided into two parts. I will post the parts as separate chapters, so that the two parts won't be squished together, making it feel awkward and lumpy.**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow! The RFF, as I call it! You guys are my motivation for writing awesome stories such as these! Thank you so much for reading, and you will see more tales in New York of Hiccup and Astrid in the next chapters! Farewell, and keep flying, my Dragon Riders!**

**-xXTheDevilAndTheDragonXx**


End file.
